Tortured Childhood
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: Very sad, angsty story... howevere it is worth the read :  Clouds childhood... in a very angsty story.  Sorry not very good with summary's as of late  Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Tortured Childhood**

Warning: Very ANGSTY, Animal Abuse. Some tears or sadness may follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything nor do I own the characters. This story WAS lady-yuna7's but she gave it to me so now it's mine... Mwhahah (: Enjoy. The story idea was by her.

**Chapter one**

Tell me, have you ever read stories where there is always a happy ending? I always thought that everybody got that happy ending. But now I'm starting to realize that happy endings were never for me. Everybody around me thinks I'm a piece of junk, nothing but garbage. Disgusting and unwanted. I can't really blame them either. Even I think I'm a piece of nothing. Spiky blonde hair which looks as if I put a butter knife in the toaster each morning to get electrocuted, just to get the hair style, but it's all natural. Blue eyes like the sky. Yeah right, the polluted sky maybe... My eyes look like that every time after a beating. I also got this baby face. It makes me look younger and weaker. An easy target; which I unfortunately am. Pale Skin that looks like I have hardly ever ventured into the sun. Even though I do go outside, I can never get a decent colour on my skin. And last my name... Cloud Strife. I don't even want to know what my mother was thinking when she gave me the name 'Cloud'.

Then again sometimes I do think; Clouds carry water that falls and dampens everyone mood when they are seen. Just like me, but I don't disappear. I wish I could though. Get out of everyone's faces. And my last name, Strife. In the dictionary it says: conflict, discord, or variance. My life is definitely a conflict. I'm always trying to fit in, but no one even accepts me. It's just a big struggle for something I'm not going to get. It really does hurt but I'm just getting used to it. The only one I can trust is my own mother…and maybe Tifa... Tifa Lockhart, but she only notices me. Oh, and also her group of friends, who are three guys who are constantly hurting me physically and mentally. They try really hard to make me the antagonist of the town, and everyone believes what they say. It is really slack. Like an odd one out. Sure does feel like it...

One of the guys name is Marcus. He's the leader of the group. The second one is Nick. He has a lot of muscles but he eats a lot, he's lucky... And the last one is James. He has brains but he doesn't put them to use. All of them are older than me, and stronger. Most of their time, they seek me out and bash me up till I am a bleeding body on the ground, silently crying for help. But I never get any. Even if people were to walk passed me. I bet they think I deserved it. My mother being a widow after my father had died due to blood loss of an attack from a monster. I was still only a baby then. So being an only child to a single mother in Nibelhiem automatically makes me a troubled child regardless of how the father died.

I remember when I was only four years of age; I found a wolf pup on the dirt tracks near mount. Nibel…

_**Flashback...with a change of POV**_

_A young Cloud Strife of the age of four just walked outside of his house. It was a nice day out and his mother was cooking a meal. She said that Cloud could go outside and play but had to be back before lunch so they could get together._

_Cloud was walking near the mountains when he heard quiet howls. The young boy follow the sound until he spotted a young Nibel wolf near the rock wall, abandoned by its mother and half starved to death._

_Cloud ran towards the pup to look at it. When Cloud brought his hand to pat it, he noticed that it had a deep cut down its left hind leg. The pup didn't even have enough strength to fight Cloud off. The young spiky head boy picked up the cub and held it closely to his chest and ran back to town._

_As soon as Cloud got off the mountain tracks, he started to walk trying to breathe in more oxygen to help his burning legs. When he saw the ShinRa mansion, he heard some voices behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Marcus, James and Nick walking towards him. They stopped a meter in front of Cloud. The younger child looked up frightened at the three boys. Marcus started to laugh a little._

_"What this? What has our little Cloud got in his arms?"_

_"It looks like a little baby Nibel wolf." Answered James. Nick suddenly laughed out loud, but stopped as soon as he started._

_"Looks like we got another play mate for today." said Nick, cracking his knuckles._

_"Well, let's just make sure it's only for today." replied Marcus, smirking dangerously. All three boys ran and pounced on Cloud before the blonde could move._

_A fist connected with the blondes nose making it bleed on contact. Marcus grabbed the pup from Clouds grasp and threw the pup to the side; not really caring if it was hurt or not. The young Nibel wolf yelped when it landed on its injured leg._

_Cloud could feel punches and kicks being rained down upon him. Shiny ruby red liquid poured from his nose, mouth, his right ear and various cuts scatted along his body. The four year old was still conscious and staring at the wolf pup, which was now being surrounded by James and Nick. Marcus came and gave the two others long sticks._

_Clouds eyes widen when he figured out what they were going to do to the wolf pup, but was too weak to scream for them to stop, much less to get up or move. He had to watch them even if he closed his eyes; he would be able to hear the young Nibel wolf pup._

_Marcus, Nick and James lifted up their sticks and brought it down on the innocent little wolf pup. The young pup yelped as Cloud saw blood fly up when the three bullies lifted up their sticks to ring it down again. The young pup yelped and howled for help when the three boys kept hitting it. The process repeated. Sticks brought down, puppy yelping and the three boys laughing. Cloud saw a pool of blood gathering underneath their feet. The wolf pup stopped yelping but the three boys still continued._

_When they stopped, they dropped their sticks and ran off laughing._

_Cloud looked over to the battered corpse of the young pup. It didn't even look like a pup anymore. It was just a pile of bones, organs, flesh, fur and blood all mixed together. Cloud used all his strength to get up just to empty out his stomach._

_The young boy cried his eyes out, while vomiting a few more times. __Why? __The young boy screamed in his head.__ Why am I always getting picked on?_

_"IT'S UNFAIR!" screamed the boy before fainting._

_He soon woke up in his house with his mother sleeping next to him, in a chair._

_One lone tear escaped his eye as he thought of the young wolf pup._

_**End flashback.**_

After that event when I woke up, the townspeople came in to our house. They woke up my mother and said that Tifa friends saw me bash the wolf pup senseless till it died. They yelled at me and said that I was a demon child for hurting and killing it. If only they knew the truth. I will never forget the sounds of the wolf yelping helplessly and the blood flick off the three bullies' sticks when they lifted it back up. Those three, they are the real demon children to me. To everyone else, they are well behaved children. I don't even know why Tifa hangs around them for.

Ever since that day, my life had only gotten more so worse than it already was.

-End for now-

Awww :( poor wolf pup hey? :(

REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Idea? Opinions needed

**Authors note;**

I am thinking about making this positive and Cloud and Zack story.. what do you people think? Please tell me!


End file.
